Christmas Party Romance!
by Soccers Heart
Summary: When a group of teens throw a Christmas party will it go the way they planned? And will a certain silver haired girl go? Read to find out! (Secret Santa Christmas Gift for Jade-chan! Sorry it's late!) Rated T for safety! Three OCs used! Please R&R! Merry (LATE) Christmas!


**Yo! And Merry (LATE) Christmas! To you all! And to the one and only Jade-chan! Love ya girl! I am your Secret Santa! Yay! I was so happy when I got you! I was like "I got this in the bag!" B) I'm so so so sorry this is late! I was busy and then something happened with Suzu-chan and- Anyway, it's not important! What is important is that you enjoy this one short I wrote for ya! This is from me, your Secret Santa! Love ya girl! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a Inazuma eleven or any of it's characters! I also do not own Jade-chans! She belongs to herself! I only own the plot and me, Honoka! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It was Friday and it was lunch time. Most of the students were in the cafeteria eating their lunch and chatting away to one anther. Others were in lunch rooms around the school where they either ate with their friends or studied alone while eating.<p>

One certain group of teens were on the roof of the school eating their lunch. It was a place where they could hang out together and not be disturbed by the other students. It may have been a cold day but they were all wrapped up so they were warm and cosy. They were chatting and laughing as they ate. As they did so the door to the roof top flew open and a girl with fair skin ran up to the group, her long silver hair flowing behind her. "Hey minna! I was handing homework in, that's why I'm so late!" She said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh it's fine Jade-chan! We were just chatting! Come sit!" A girl with blue hair reassured her as she patted the ground beside her.

Jade smiled and sat down. She then took out her bento box and placed it on her lap, ready to dig in to her yummy lunch. "So what we we all chatting about?" She asked as she took a piece of rice in her chop sticks.

No one replied. Jade looked up from her bento box to see everyone looking at each other with big smiles and sparkles in their eyes. "What's going on?" She asked slightly confused.

"Jade-chan!" Her friend Honoka said as she held out a small piece of white paper to her.

No saying a word Jade shoot Honoka a confused look and took the piece of paper from Honokas hand and into her own. After unfolding the piece of paper she scanned over it with her red eyes. By the time she got to the end her eyes widened and she looked up to her friends. "Y-Your not serious! Right?" She asked not wanting it to be real.

"Aww come on!" The girl with blue hair spoke up again. "A Christmas party will be fun!"

"B-But UIvida-San!" Jade said with a slight pout. "I love parties and having fun! But it's a Christmas party! Meaning I have to wear a dress! It's not happening!"

"Please come Jade-chan!" A boy with red hair said while leaning forward slightly "You're so fun at parties!" He finished.

Honoka nodded in agreement. "Hirito-nii is right! Please come!" She said also leaning forward slightly.

Jade smiled nervously under the large amount of pressure "Okay! Okay! I'll think about it! Happy now?!"

Everyone nodded happily with smiles and continued to eat their lunch.

* * *

><p>That night Jade was in room laying on her wondering what to do. She had two choices; one she could stay home do her own thing and relax the whole night. Two; she could go to the party and have fun with friends but that would mean wearing a dress, heels, having to put on markup, not coming home until really late and being extremely tired the next morning. She sighed in annoyance and rolled over on her bed. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 8:30PM, one hour till the party would start.<p>

"Ah! Maybe I should." She mumbled in frustration. Before she could say or think anything else her phone bussed meaning she got a text massage.

She sat up straight on her bed and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Honoka-chan?" She said as she saw who the text was from. "I don't know it you're coming or not, but I just found out that Aphrodi will be going! Just something to think about! Hope I see you there! Love ya!" Jade finished reading the text out, now with a slight blush on her face. Even the mention of his name made her heart skip a best.

She has had a long time crush on Aphrodi and everything about him she loves. When she first met him she thought he was super cute and really nice but then as she got to know him better she started to have some feeling for him. After being friends with him for a few years she knew for a fact that she had a crush on him and it wasn't until recently that she knew she was in love with hansom God. But was she going to tell him, or anyone else for that matter, that she was? Not a chance. She was worried that he only saw her as a friend, so she kept her feeling a secret from him and most people. The only people that knew she had a crush on him were her brother and her friend-like sister Honoka, but not even they knew that she was in 'love' with him.

"Damn it!" Jade hissed as she stood up and started to get dressed for the Christmas party. That did it. Knowing that Aphrodi was going to be there pushed her over the edge and made her want to go more than ever now.

After getting dressed, putting on makeup, doing her hair and anything else she needed to do, she was ready for the party. She wore a cute silver baby doll dress with a pair of white killer heels. A pair of gold hoop earings and a blue pendant.

"Done!" She said as she looked at her self in the mirror, proud of the outfit she had picked out. She then grabbed her silver bag from her desk and headed down the stairs to head off to the party.

* * *

><p>On arrival to the house where the Christmas party was held Jade-looked out the taxi window and saw many bright lights outside it. "Pretty.." She mumbles as she was in a trams by the millions of little coloured lights. After getting out of the taxi and paying the cab driver Jade walked up to the main door of the house and knocked on it twice. From out side the house she could hear the music blasting and people laughing. She waited a few seconds and was about to knock again when all of a sudden the door opened revealing a smiling Honoka in a light blue dress.<p>

"HI JADE-CHAN! COME ON IN!" She yelled over the loud music.

"SO, WHO'S PARTY IS THIS?" Jade asked covering one ear as she wasn't use to the loud music yet.

"WHAT?!" Honoka replied leaning closer.

"I SAID-" before Jade could finish her sentence Honoka took her hand and pulled her away. She took her to the kitchen where some people were chatting and eating food. It was a lot quieter than the living room and the hall.

"Ah, that's better!" Honoka said with a smile. "So what's up?"

"I asked who's party is this? And house?" Jade replied now sitting on a bar stool.

"Tara's! This is her house!" Honoka explained. "She arranged it! So what would you like to do first! Wanna come dance?"

"Oh! Yes please!" Jade said excitedly as she jumped up on to her feet. And so her and Honoka went into the living and danced together for a while, along with a bunch of their other friends from school.

* * *

><p>After two hours at the party Jade started to get a headache from all the music and was tired from all the dancing. Now all she wanted was to find a plane where she could just sit down in compleat silence. She thought for a while, of where she could go, and then she finally decided to head up stairs as no one else was up there.<p>

Once she reached the top of the stairs she opened a white door with pink flowers on it, which was to her left. Once in the room Jade took a quick look around before sitting on the big pink bed. The room was fillies with, what some people call, girly items. Plushies, diamonds, make up, dresses, flowers and almost everything was pink. "Yuck." Jade mumbled not wanting to be around all the girlish stuff.

She sat there in silane for a while with a small smile on her face. The silence was heavenly. She lay back on the bed to rest her body from all the dancing she just done. But not long after she did she felt a cold breeze hit her arms. She looked at the door and saw that it was closed. So she then looked towards the window and saw that it was open.

She walked towards the window and was about to close it, but before she did she looked out and saw a beautiful rose garden. She glanced over the garden seeing many different colour roses and lots of bushes. She smiled to herself while taking in the beautiful view. Her eyes then stopped and concentrated on one part of the garden. There in the middle of the garden was a small fountain with four benched locates around it. One of the benches a boy was sitting on his own staring at the fountain. But not just any boy, oh no. It was none other than Aphrodi himself.

"Afuro-San..." Jade whisper to herself. Her heart skipped a beat by just seeing him sitting there looking as handsome as ever. He was warring a white shirt, black jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. His hair was also tied back into a low ponytail, making his eyes shin in the moonlight. A small smile appeared on her face and she didn't know what came over her, but she felt that she had to go see him. She closed the window and rushed down the stairs. As she was making her way threw the crowd of people she pushes past them as fast as she could. Once she was outside she felt the cold air hit her arms and legs hard with a strong breeze, but she didn't mind, the cold doesn't bother her at all, some people would even say she's immune to the cold. She saw the fountain off in the distance and slowly walked towards it, picking up the pace every time she took a step. She didn't notice but the closer she got the faster her heart was beating and the bigger her smile grew.

By the time she got to the fountain she stopped behind tthe bench Aphrodi was sitting at. She stared at his back for a while wondering what to say to him. Sure she came to talk to him but now that she was here she was unsure of what to actually say to him.

"H-Hi Afuro-kun!" Jade said sweetly.

Aphrodi jumped slightly from surprise, unaware that Jade was standing right behind him. He tired around with a shocked expression on his face but it soon turned into a kind smile. "Hi Jade-chan! Looking very beautiful tonight, I see!"

Jade blushes slightly but continued to smile. "O-Oh thank you!"

Aphrodi then patted the spot on the bench beside him as he said "Come sit with me!"

Jade nodded in response and sat down beside him. "So how are you?" She asked unsure what to say.

"I'm good, I came out here to get away from the loud music and noisy people!" Aphrodi replied with a smile.

Jade giggled slightly. "Really? That's why I came out as well! Can't stand big crowds!"

Aphrodi chuckled as well. "Sane!"

After that it was quite for a while. Neither of them spoke and the only things that was heard was the sound of the fountain and the loud music coming from the house. It was awkward at first but then the silence became comfortable and they both didn't mind it, they enjoyed each other's company.

It hand been around ten minutes of no talking so Aphrodi stood up and said "Want to take a walk around the guardian?"

Jade stood up and well and smiled at him. "Yes! That would be very nice!"

"Great!" Aphrodi held his arm out to her so that she could link her arm around his. Jade didn't expect him to do that but never the less she nodded and, with a slight blush, she linked her arm with his and they started to walk.

They walked though the guardian arm and arm chatting and laughing about different things. It was beautiful night to as well. There was a full moon that night and it light off the moon lit up all the roses in the garden light Christmas tree lights. The wind calmed down and there was only a slight breeze. After while of talking, and a lot of laughing, Aphrodi said something that Jade did not see coming.

"Hey can I ask you something?" he

asked still looking forward.

Jade looked at him though and smiled. "Sure, what is it?"

Aphrodi didn't reply for a few seconds but then he eventually did. "Do you believe in...true love?"

Jade face tired a slight shade of pink and she looked forward again. "W-What exactly so you mean b-by true love?"

"I mean..." Aphrodi started a little unsure. "I mean do you believe that if you meet the person you are meant to be with, you are meant to hold, kiss, adore and love for your whole life...that you know it right away at first sight?"

Jade thought about what Aphrodi just said. She didn't know what to think. She thought yes at first sight and first meet you should know there is something special about that person, something that sets them apart from everyone else. But she wasn't sure if you knew it was love or not at first sight I mean you did just meet them. "Well..." Jade started. "I believe that, that is true for some people! But maybe not for all people! Some people may not know it's love at first sight but they do know there is something special about that person!" She finished with a sweet smile.

"Ah I see..." Aphrodi said and look over to one of the rose bushes. He released Jade from his grasp and walk over to it. Jade tilted her head to see what he was doing but couldn't and only say his back. He then tired around with a red rose in his hand. He was looking at it closely and was admiring it's great detail. "Well I have to agree with you." He said still looking at the rose. He then walked over to Jade and stood in front of her, rose still in hand. "But do you believe..." Aphrodi trailed of as he gently placed the rose behind Jades left ear moving her hair back slightly. "...that best friends can fall in love?" He finished resting his hand on her soft cheek.

Jade blushes and looked surprised. Does he mean what she thinks he means? She was confused at first but then realised completely what he meant. She smile back at him and placed her hand over his which was still on her cheek. She then stood on her tipy toes and leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. She stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away and smiling at him sweetly before whispering "I'm starting to."

Jade saw Aphrodis blushing surprised face and giggled. Aphrodi then smiled at her. "Great! So how about we get outta here and go get some ice cram!"

Jade smirked slightly asked "With jellies?"

Aphrodi chuckled. "And jellies!"

She then linked her arm with his again as she said "Then I'd love to!"

"Good because I can't stand parties, sometimes! Especially when I have to look like this!" He said before taking the bobble out of his hair and letting his hair flow naturally.

"Couldn't agree with you more!" Jade said as they started to head out of the guardian arm and arm once again to get their ice cream, and jellies, together.

* * *

><p><strong>~Epilogue~<strong>

As they left the garden, little did they know that three figures emerged from within the shadows.

"That was so sweet!" Honoka giggled and she looked at the screen on her camera of the pictures she took.

"A bit to cheesy if you ask me. But it was 'kinda' sweet." Nagumo commented as he looked at the pictures over Honokas shoulder.

"If he does anything to my little sister he's a dead man." Suzuno mumbled with his hands in his pockets, while watching the two leave the gardain completely.

"Oh relax!" Honoka said turning around to the silver haired boy. "Who would you have wanted to go out with your sister? Aphrodi, someone who is a real gentleman and sweet! Or someone like bakka over here who is reckless and annoying!"

"Hmm good point." Suzuno agreed while folding his arms.

"What?!" Nagumo yelled. "I'm reckless? What about you? Your so lazy I'm seen slugs move faster than you!"

Honoka sighed "Okay A; no I'm not! B; Reckless and lazy are two different things genius!"

Nagumo clicked his tongue and looked away. "Whatever!"

"Let's just go back to the party guys!" Honoka said as the tree headed back to the party that was still going on till late that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it! I really hope you all enjoyed minna! Especially yo<strong>u **Jade-chan! I really** **aprsheate your friendship! And hope we will always be friends! :) Sorry again that it was late! Please forgive me! *Bows* Anyway, gotta go! I'm in a bar having some drinks with friends! I can't ignore them any longer! XP See ya'll later!**


End file.
